


Meaningful Kisses

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: I saw this post, What each kiss meant, floating around Tumblr  and had to add a bit of Spicyhoney to it. Based more on @keelywolfe‘s BAON boys, cause I love them and they would totally do this. Such saps.<3 <3
Relationships: Spicyhoney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Meaningful Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/gifts).



(Based off this post [What each kiss meant](https://mystery-fic-anon.tumblr.com/post/189649604066/x-what-each-kiss-meant))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stretch peaked open a eye socket at the feel of a dip in the couch. Amusingly Edge was crawling in beside him, Stretch did love it when his husband was in a affectionate mood. Picking up the remote, Stretch paused the show he was snoozing to before shifting to give Edge a little extra space to snuggle in. “well hello there stranger, what brings you to this neck of the couch?” Stretch teased.

Edge smirked back as he took hold of Stretch’s left hand, gently rubbing his tarsals and metatarsals. Stretch hummed appreciatively at the attention to his hand. 

“Did you know,” Edge started off, catching Stretch’s eyelight in a adoring gazing “That each type of kiss has a meaning.”

Stretch raised his brow bone in interest. “oh, really? I haven’t heard of that.” He tilted his head invitingly. “maybe you can enlighten me.” His smile was playful as he waggled his brow bone suggestively. 

“Oh, I intend to.” Edge rumbled, sending a shiver down Stretch’s spine. Taking the hand he held he brought it to his mouth and placed a kiss over the delicate phalanges, ghosting over his wedding ring, never once breaking his intense eye light contact. “A kiss on the hand, stands for honour, respect, and blessing.”

Edge leans up, and Stretch attempts to follow to intercept the next kiss. Edge releases his hand and gently took hold of Stretch’s chin to hold him still, a muttered “Brat,” affectionately whispered before he laid a gentle kiss on Stretch’s forehead. Stretch closed his eyes, soaking up Edge’s warmth as he leaned into him. “A kiss on the forehead,” Stretch could feel the words reverberate from his chest before Edge maneuvers down to regain Stretch’s gaze. “Shows care, patients and tenderness.

Still holding onto Stretch’s chin, Edge lowered his mouth down to his clavicle, breathing hot air onto the bone, causing Stretch to shiver beneath him. Edge planted a kiss on the clavicle, hearing Stretch make a very appreciating sound. Edge lifted his head, locking eye lights once again. “A kiss on the shoulder would mean fondness, yearning, desire.” He purred the words, feeling as Stretch tried to escape his grip and chase his mouth.

Edge managed to hold him back and plants another kiss on Stretch’s cheekbone, feeling the tug as Stretch attempted to follow his mouth. Edge’s gaze only showed amusement, his thumb caressing the smooth bone. “A kiss on the cheek, gives a sense of safety, appreciation, haven.”

Edge trailed his face over to the side of Stretch’s head. “Now, unfortunately we don’t have ears. But,” Edge placed a gentle kiss over Stretch’s acoustic meatus, feeling as Stretch shivered at the feeling and sound of the kiss right over his ear canal. “A kiss on the ear stands for attentiveness, awareness, that i’m hooked.’ Edge purred.

Using his hold on Stretch’s chin, Edge encouraged Stretch to look the other way, exposing the side of his neck to him.The trust and willingness sending a flutter into Edge’s soul. Edge leaned down, ghosting his breath over the cervical vertebrae, the temptation run his tongue over the sensitive bone passed momentarily. 

Edge growls playfully before laying a kiss, feeling Stretch squirm at the touch. Showing mercy, Edge pushed himself up and released Stretch’s chin to place his hand down on the other side of Stretch’s chest to support himself as he shift a leg over to straddle him. “A kiss on the neck is a sense of intimacy, need and,” Edge pause, his eye lights flaring with passion as he growled out “want.” 

Stretch visibly quivered below him, shimming his pelvis in a tantalizing manor. Edge resisted Stretch’s tempting ways as he crawled down the lanky skeleton’s body. He bent down slowly, feeling as Stretch raised himself up to watch as Edge pressed a kiss on his inner femur. Edge smirked as he heard a hitch in Stretch’s breath, before he pushed up to look into those hazy honey colored eyes. “A kiss on the thigh, or in your case the femur, holds passion, romance, and amity.”

Edge crawled back up and lifted Stretch’s sweater and undershirt, diving down as Stretch began to squirm and fuss, trying to remove the invading fell monster from under his cloths. Right under the rib cage, Edge laid a kiss on his lumbar vertebrae, chuckling as Stretch squealed and squirmed. Escaping the confines of Stretch’s, Edge smiled down at him before laying onto his chest, chin rested on the other’s sternum, careful not to make his love uncomfortable. “Again, we lack this part, but a kiss on the stomach shows a sense of fullness, being grounded, and adornment.”

Edge softened his gaze at Stretch, smiling lovingly at him before laying a long kiss over his sternum, right over where Stretch’s soul beats. “and finally a kiss to the heart, or soul. It means blessing, loyalty,” Edge dropped his voice to a lower timbre, “devotion.” Stretch drew a shaky breath and let it out slowly. “So, are you well, enlightened?” 

Stretch gave him a sultry smile before rising up, pushing Edge to lean up and move into a sitting position. Stretch placed his hand on Edge’s chest and pushed, guiding him to lay back against to other armrest while Edge held a curious look. 

Stretch stared into Edge’s eye lights as he grabbed the other’s left hand and placed a kiss upon his knuckles, mostly over Edge’s wedding ring. He followed the same path Edge took, placing kisses on his forehead, clavicle, cheekbone, acoustic meatus and neck before sliding down his body to place a kiss on his femur. He rolled Edge’s shirt up and placed a kiss on the lumbar vertebrae before he laid out on Edge’s chest and planted a kiss right over his soul. Edge simply purred affectionately, the deep rumble felt between their ribs. 

“you said blessing twice.” Stretch teased. 

“Well I guess that means I’m doubly blessed.” Edge wrapped his arms Stretch’s chest, pulling him close. 

“so, tell me, what does a kiss on the mouth mean?” Stretch played with Edge’s shirt as he wiggled in Edge’s lap. 

“I thought you already knew what that one mean’t?” Edge taunted playfully as he shifted Stretch closer.

Stretch smiled gleefully, sticking the tip of his tongue out of his mouth, licking along the top row of his teeth. “well, maybe I need a reminder?”

Edge drew his mouth closer to Stretch’s, their breaths mingling together. “I’ll be happy to remind you.” Edge close the distance, the kiss starting as a soft press of mouths before deepening further and further til time lost all meaning.


End file.
